Wesker's First Time
by Carrot21
Summary: Albert Wesker invites a biochemistry partner over to his apartment to conduct experiments for science. Shenanigans ensue when both try to figure out how slot A goes into slot B for success and what to do about a dildo named Rio.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Resident Evil_, nor does my partner in crime. We just love writing about it!

**Note:** This was written with a friend during the time when things go bump in the night, and inspired by nothing other than sugar rushes.

**Wesker's First Time**

When Albert Wesker was still a wide-eyed young man in college, he met another wide-eyed young man in his biochemistry class that always seemed very keen to work with him. Wesker loved it when people wanted to work for him, so he had absolutely no problem with this and invited the young man into the open arms of his irrepressible dominant personality. One day, the young man made it a point to wait for Wesker to finish packing up after class was over. This made Wesker curious. Why was he waiting for him? This man's servitude was limited to the bounds of chemistry class.

"Jeffery, why are you still here? It is your usual behavior to leave as soon as the professor excuses us from class."

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out," Jeffery said shyly, rose tinting his pale cheeks. "I mean, we are always together during class, and you always seem to be alone when you leave…"

"This is true," Wesker said, "I value my solitude, but I suppose it would do no harm to have you around for lunch. You could potentially be of use."

And thus the two headed off for the lunchroom to order square meals on their payment plan. Jeffrey grabbed a tuna sandwich from the cart and a bag of baked Lays brand potato chips, as he did not like the grease on his fingers making the bread darker where he held it. Wesker on the other hand ordered a portion of roast beef topped with gravy and a hot fudge sundae with sprinkles, M&Ms, and a generous, heaping topping of marshmallow fluff. When they went to sit down at a nearby table, Wesker immediately dug into the sundae. He loved the taste of hot fudge in his mouth, and Jeffrey blushed at him devouring his frozen meal.

"You have a bit on the side of your mouth," he said then looked away.

Wesker knew that Jeffery would indeed be of some use. He beamed proudly inside, knowing that he could pick subordinates well.

"Thank you for alerting me about this situation," Wesker said tersely, wiping the errant bit of fudge away with a napkin before folding it neatly and placing it off to the side.

"So, what do you do in your free time?"

"That is not a question people frequently ask me. But if you must know, I read. I am fascinated by the human potential locked deep within the structure of our DNA. One day, I seek to unlock these secrets with the power of my superior mind and then will spur on evolution with my own hands."

"…You don't belong to a club or anything?"

"No, but I do enjoy playing chess in the park on every third Saturday."

Wesker went back to his roast beef and took bites out of the meat before him. He casually dipped it into the remains of his sundae, not paying attention to the fact that a young woman nearby stared at his food with a look of disbelief on her face. Jeffery seemed slightly confused, but he didn't want to be impolite so he said nothing. He did not know about how things were where Wesker was from. Pointing it out might insult a local custom.

"How does that taste?" Jeffery asked. The redness on his face intensified, and Wesker worried for a moment that he might be drunk.

"Delicious," Wesker said. He looked down at his massive hunk of meat, suddenly feeling a bit rude. "Do you want some? It just melts in your mouth."

Jeffrey spit out his Snapple and stared at Wesker for a moment. Wesker wondered if this was a symptom of inhaling too much fumes from the chemistry lab. Jeffrey then rose up from his chair and turned to Wesker.

"So um…would it be alright if we visit your place tonight? I have to do some prepping."

Wesker looked thoughtful. He never had anyone else inside of his apartment before, and the thought was a little terrifying. What if they rearranged something? But Jeffery was a good worker, so he felt confident that things would go well if he extended his assistance to include helping Wesker with various things at his apartment. There would be a lot of things for them to go over in preparation for the work ahead, but if Jeffery was willing to follow him, then it was absolutely fine. Somewhere along the way Wesker lost his train of thought and considered purchasing a new desk lamp, but he quickly returned his gaze to the shuffling Jeffery.

"I have no problem with it. Meet with me at exactly seven o'clock. I will assess your punctuality with a harsh eye, so do not be late. Do not be early, either. I absolutely despise being one-upped."

Jeffrey smiled at Wesker and nodded, then let out a nervous giggle. Wesker contemplated on whether he should provide Jeffrey with a gallon of water to hinder the side effects of being drunk on the job. He would rather not have an intoxicated man vomiting on his clean carpet that he steamed the night before.

"I'll see you later then," Jeffery said. He was the shade of a tomato now, and ran out of the lunch room faster than Wesker could tell him to bring a pair of surgical booties so that he did not soil his floor.

"…I suppose that I could supply him with a pair as I just bought a fresh box," he said to himself. "But I will need to charge him fifteen cents."

Later that night at exactly 6:58 PM, Wesker walked over to the front of the chemistry building. He and Jeffery did not agree on a place, but since this is where they always met he assumed this would be it. As the clock struck seven, Jeffery appeared. He wore a pair of tight blue jeans and a grey wool turtleneck that fit him quite well. He also carried a messenger bag that was stuffed and formed into an odd shape. This put Wesker slightly on edge as he always questioned why anyone would cram things in a bag instead of fitting items in their place, but he said nothing. He was too impressed with Jeffery's punctuality.

"I admire your efficiency and devotion to time management, Jeffrey. And although you didn't bring any surgical booties, I will say your jeans fit you quite well and will be less flammable."

"Thank you," Jeffery said softly, blushing again. Wesker always said strange things, but after being his biochemistry partner all semester he learned to tell when he was being given a compliment. Wesker wondered yet again if he had been drinking, but this time he was prepared. He reached into his laboratory coat pocket - as he had neglected to remove it the entire day on purpose as it made him feel powerful - and pulled out a bottle of Evian brand bottled water. It was his favorite, and he knew it would serve the lush Jeffery well.

"This is for you," he said, handing the bottle of water to Jeffrey, "I wouldn't want you passing out on the job. It's important that you remained focused and attentive in order for our success."

Jeffery took the bottle of water and stuffed it into his messenger bag, blushing even harder.

"I'd drink that now if I were you," Wesker said, his voice slightly concerned.

Jeffery opened his mouth and closed it several times without words emitting from them. Wesker thought about pointing out that it was a sign of severe drunkenness to lose the inability to voice oneself coherently, but thought better of it and patted him on the shoulder instead.

"Well um…I guess I could take a few sips when we get to your place."

"Good, Jeffrey. It will be of your best interest to obtain the full potential of your mouth."

Jeffery didn't know if things could get any more awkward.

"You'll have to forgive me. It's my first time…"

"It is mine as well," Wesker said. "I've never let anybody inside, for fear of them soiling everything…"

"Wes - Albert, I -"

"You called me by my first name," Wesker said, taking off his ever present sunglasses and narrowing his eyes. "This is another thing which it is unusual for other people to do. You are shaping up to be a unique human, Jeffery. I think tonight will be a night full of fascinating discoveries that will change both of our lives forever."

"I hope so…" Jeffery said, his eyes lighting up, "I've waited for so long. I was afraid to talk to you, but it seems like we've been thinking the same thing."

"Jeffery, you are too sharp. You're almost too good to be true… Come, let's hurry up and begin with this. We will take my motor vehicle to my apartment. It is a Volvo. I am sure you will find it to your liking."

They wasted little time getting to the apartment. Wesker checked to make sure his Volvo was parallel to the sidewalk before exiting the vehicle and took out his ruler he used for measurements to see that the tire was six inches away. Jeffery stood to the side and tried not to look at Wesker. Wesker nodded to himself and knew Jeffrey must be sobering up.

"Jeffery," he said with a dire tone in his voice, "Are you fully prepared for this? I know that it has taken me at least a few hours to steel myself for this moment."

"I'm ready," Jeffery said, his voice full of a bright and shining determination. It made Wesker smile inside.

"Then we will proceed."

They entered the building and took the elevator to the 11th floor. Wesker liked the number because it was perfectly symmetrical. He walked over to the door of his apartment and rubbed the handle with a wet wipe before inserting the key and opening the door.

"Wait out here for a moment," Wesker said. "You need protection before you enter."

"I brought -"

"You have them?"

"Yes, I bought them this afternoon! There's no way I would have come here without them."

"Well, I've already set this aside for you, so there's no need. As you have proven yourself more than worthy of being with me, you deserve these. I will no longer charge you like I have planned."

Wesker handed Jeffery a pair of surgical booties through the crack in the door. Jeffrey gaped at them, baffled. But knowing how Wesker could be, he willingly slipped them on. Once Wesker was sure that they were properly secured to his feet, he opened the door fully and invited Jeffery inside.

Everything was black, white, or grey, and not of differing shades. All of the blacks were the same, all of the greys were the same, and all of the whites were the same. Glass and steel dominated, and everything set out was in perfect order. Jeffery couldn't help but chuckle. It was so Wesker.

"So," Jeffrey said, cupping his hand around Wesker's, "when should we get started?"

Wesker was surprised by the physical contact with Jeffrey, since they hadn't even put on their gloves yet. However, there was a small spark of electricity that went through his body when it happened. It felt nice, but it was without precedent. This put Wesker on edge. He thought he might be getting the flu.

"Immediately," Wesker said. "But do not touch me just yet. Something is wrong."

"What?"

"You must protect yourself, Jeffery. There is a chance that I might make you ill."

"I told you, I thought of that in advance."

"Then we have no time left to lose. I'd like to start with the bathroom, as it is the place with the least fiber-based materials. They soil easily, and I do not like for things to be soiled, so…it's easier."

"Yes, of course! Whatever makes you more comfortable, Albert."

Wesker appreciated Jeffrey's concern for his well-being. It was good to have a subordinate who cared for their superior's health. It meant loyalty and a chance of sticking around before a new corporation tried to steal Jeffrey from him.

"Then follow me. It is directly down this hallway."

Wesker's bathroom door was closed, just like every other door in his apartment. Wiping this one down with a wet nap as well, Wesker opened it carefully and ushered Jeffery inside. The stark white tiles gleamed almost threatening in the surgical light that he had installed. Two black towels hung absolutely flush to one another on a steel bar beside the bathtub, both of them embroidered in size 48 Century Gothic font.

"Those are my personal towels," Wesker said. "They are embroidered with my initials in size forty-eight century gothic. They are rather impressive…Egyptian cotton. They are very absorbent. However, if you spill anything, or somehow soil something with any kind of bodily fluid, you must go into the lower cabinet and remove one of the disposable wet-napkins."

"I understand," Jeffery said. He stared at Wesker, waiting for him to make a move.

Wesker, instead of doing anything sexy or dominant, was checking to see that the temperatures were correct with his bath faucet. Sighing, the young man decided it was time to take charge. Maybe Wesker was shy and didn't know how to tell someone when he wanted it. Jeffrey put his arms around Wesker's waist and buried his face in his neck. This caused the lab coat clad man to startle.

"Jeffery! Are you alright? Have you fallen? I do know CPR, if the problem is severe."

"Let's stop going around in circles, Albert. Let's do what we came here to do."

"...Put things in their place?"

"Yes."

Wesker was confused. The feeling was back again, and it was seriously beginning to disturb him. It rested in the pit of his stomach. He wondered if he ate bad M&Ms. Wesker then argued to himself that couldn't be the case since the M&Ms were fresh. But if it wasn't the food, then what could it be?

Suddenly, Wesker realized what it was. He had only read about it in medical journals, but now it had visited itself upon him. He required sexual release. Lucky for Wesker, he kept an emergency kit just for such an occasion. He turned to Jeffery, standing tall.

"Jeffery, I need you to assist me with a problem. You might not like it, but it is something a subordinate must sometimes do. Please retrieve the metal box labeled 12-1A-54 from the bottom drawer."

Jeffery wondered if he might be in over his head. This sounded a little too kinky for him, but he figured that if he was in Wesker's house and Wesker was going to be playing the Dom, he needed to do what he said. Wanting to perk Wesker up a bit more, he turned around and smiled, winking.

"Yes, sir!" he said. Wesker felt the feeling again.

"Hurry, I fear that I might have a crisis soon!"

Jeffrey reached down for the bottom drawer and grabbed the kit. Wesker handed him an alcohol rub before he unlocked the kit and removed the contents from inside. All that laid there was an old tube of toothpaste.

"I'm…not sure where you're going with this, Albert."

"Trust me," Albert Wesker said softly, preparing for the first time in his life to disrobe in front of another human being. He shrugged off his lab coat and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, taking deep breaths. He was afraid. If this problem of sexual release was not solved in time, would he die? The thought scared him. People would enter his apartment and soil it with their dirty shoes to retrieve his body, and he just could not deal with that. Jeffery, on the other hand, stared in awe. Wesker was incredibly fit. "I need you to take the toothpaste…and rub it on my penis."

"…Are you sure about this?"

"It is lubrication."

"I have lubric-"

"Do it! There's no time!"

Wincing in sympathy, Jeffery took some of the generic brand toothpaste to Wesker's member. It did not take long for it to wake up standing tall, but it did not take Wesker long to wake up, either.

"ARGH! OH, GOD!" Wesker screamed, jumping backward. "IS IT SUPPOSED TO FEEL THIS WAY? IT BURNS!"

"You asked me to put toothpaste on your cock! Of course it burns!"

"REMOVE IT IMMEDIATELY! INTO THE BATHTUB! PLEASE REMOVE YOUR CLOTHING AND FOLD IT IN A NEAT AND ORDERLY PILE BEFORE ENTERING. I DO NOT WANT FOREIGN DYES CLINGING TO MY PORCELAIN VENEER!"

Jeffery did as Wesker commanded who leapt into the bathtub and ran hot water, screaming more still. Jeffrey wasn't sure where Wesker was going with this. He had heard of some pretty kinky foreplay situations before, but this had to take the cake.

"Well, okay, I'm coming in."

"Good, Jeffrey. Now hand the soap over there. It's the one that hasn't been opened yet."

Jeffery got into the tub, taking the unlabeled bar of black soap with him. Wesker looked at him expectantly, calming at the normalizing of the water temperature. He gave the bar of soap to Wesker who unwrapped it carefully and folded the wrapper. Wesker then placed it neatly to the side in a black tray that had the words "soap wrapper" embossed on it in white. He lathered his hands up and went to work nursing his poor, mistreated penis.

"I can do that for you," Jeffery said softly. Wesker looked up at him, shocked. This was going above and beyond.

"Are you sure that it is within your comfort zone to do so? You are touching a private part of my body."

"You can touch me too, you idiot."

Wesker contemplated this. Feeling like he should oblige, he placed a hand on Jeffery's shoulder.

"Fantastic job," he said, his voice carrying the gravity of a small black hole. Jeffery sighed, smiling, and went to work "cleaning" Wesker, who immediately yelped in surprise.

"What are you doing? That doesn't burn! Yes…it's just like I've read. You must be a professional, extremely learned in the art of sexual relaxation! I knew at once when I saw you that you would be a fantastic subordinate, but to do even this? Incredible!"

"Return the favor," Jeffery said flashing a smile. "It's only fair."

"What do you mean? Do you have this problem, too? You should have drunk that bottle of water I had given you!"

Not knowing what he was doing, Wesker reached out and clumsily tugged at his partner's waiting member. Jeffery yelped, but not in pleasure.

"What are you doing, Wesker? Haven't you ever…you know?"

"What?"

"Do what you would do to yourself! Don't pull at it like it's a goddamn lever!"

"…I don't think you want me to put toothpaste on it. It burns, believe me."

"No…Wes - Albert." Jeffery's voice went from annoyed and right back down to gentle. "Follow my hands. Do what mine are doing."

"Your hands are going in the opposite direction. What they are doing does not apply."

"Well, do something similar!"

After some logical thinking, Wesker nodded to himself and complied. Jeffery couldn't help but sigh deeply inside. Even with coaching, Wesker was terrible. But at least he wasn't yanking frantically at him anymore. Maybe this wasn't his forte. Maybe Wesker was more suited to going through the back door. He smiled to himself. Yes, it was time.

"How about we get out of the bath and go to your bedroom? I know a better way to take care of this."

"You do?" Wesker cried. "Then we shall do it. Stay here."

Wesker leapt out of the tub and dried himself with one of his personal towels, admiring it before folding it and placing it in the black laundry basket labeled "personal towels" in white. He went into the cupboard and pulled out a black plastic bag, unwrapping it and tossing the wrapper in the trash. It was a fluffy white towel, and embroidered on it were the words "guest towel."

"Take this!" he said, handing it to Jeffery. The young man hastily dried off and took Wesker's hand, waiting to be led. There was the feeling again. Wesker turned to Jeffery and removed his sunglasses. "Jeffery, I am about to make a hypothesis. Listen carefully."

Jeffery didn't want to talk science right now, but he reckoned that this was Wesker's fetish. He nodded and prepared to listen.

"…Every time you touch me, I get these feelings…" Wesker said, his voice taking on the same inflection of a doctor talking to a patient, "…and they are sexual in nature. Therefore, you are the cause of my sexual desire."

"It took you that long to come to this conclusion?"

"It's only a hypothesis. But I believe that if I perform sexual intercourse with you, then this tension will be relieved and nobody will die."

Jeffrey had no idea why he involved the threat of death, but figured the thrill of danger kept Wesker aroused and nodded his head. Wesker put back on his sunglasses and led Jeffrey to the bed which was draped in black cloth and labeled at the end "Wesker's bed" in white letters. Wesker stood around for a second until Jeffrey ran to get his messenger bag and pulled out some Vaseline.

"You might need this."

"…For what? I don't have a burn."

"It's lubrication…for…you know."

Jeffery was blushing again. Wesker raised an eyebrow and took the jar of Vaseline.

"If that is what you think."

"So…" Jeffery said, backing toward the bed, "are you going to…?"

"I am going over what I will do in my mind," Wesker said. "This is not to be taken lightly. That is my bed."

"Don't think, just feel."

Wesker decided to take Jeffery's advice. The image that stood out in his mind was trying to find another black comforter that matched the other black items in his home. It would be hard, but it would be a small price to pay. He looked at Jeffery, who had lain down on the bed. He winced. Someone else's skin cells were now on his comforter. But the feelings he experienced when Jeffrey first touched him intensified.

He approached Jeffery and looked down, removing his sunglasses for the last time, particularly because when looking down at the dark bed they obscured his vision to an annoying degree. Their eyes met, and they were silent. Wesker canted his head slightly, and Jeffery parted his lips in anticipation of his words. Yes. This was the moment.

"What do I do with this?" Wesker asked, holding up the jar of Vaseline. Jeffery was flabbergasted.

"…Rub it on your penis, and…take some on your finger, and…put it…you know."

"I'm not eating petroleum jelly."

"NO! Albert, please stop playing around! In my ass! You. Put. It. In. My. ASS! Now, please hurry! I need you!"

"Oh no, Jeffery!" Wesker cried. He didn't want Jeffery to die in his house. Not right now. He had just cleaned it. He slathered his cock in Vaseline and very quickly did the same to his finger, plunging it into the depths of his biochemistry partner. Jeffery was not impressed.

"OW!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Gently! This is supposed to be tender!"

Tender…? The word was foreign to Wesker. He knew what it meant in his mind, but he could not process what he had to do to be tender. Instead, he did what he supposed was the gentlemanly thing and removed his finger. Then he stuck his penis in with absolutely zero warning - slowly, though.

"Is this gently?"

"NO! Wesker - you didn't prep-"

"There's an order to the things I have to do?"

"Yes!"

Jeffery was breathing hard. Wesker had managed to push all the way inside of him. It hurt like hell, but he was getting used to it. He didn't want to turn back now. They said the first time always had problems, right? This was the first time for the both of them. He looked up at Wesker with a disappointed expression, but smiled slightly.

"It's alright," he said. "Just wait a little while…Albert."

"Are you dying?" Wesker asked seriously.

Jeffrey stared at him for a moment, raising his eyebrows. He wasn't sure where Wesker was going with this, and thought he might be into roleplay.

"Yeah okay, sure."

"…My god…" Wesker said, staring at the photograph of the salmonella virus he had on his wall. "Then I must be quick!"

"WESKER!"

Wesker thrust at full speed. He had to stop Jeffery from dying and releasing corpse gasses upon his bed. If he was too late, he might even begin leaking fluids from the inside of his body. The thought was not appealing. If that happened, he would have to purchase a new Swedish Tempur-Pedic mattress, and that was not factored into his yearly budget. It would set everything terribly off balance.

"Live, Jeffery!"

"YOU'RE NOT DOING IT RIGHT."

"BUT YOU NEED TO BE REVIVED!"

Jeffrey kicked Wesker in the stomach with his leg, forcing Wesker backward and shoving his penis into the open air. Jeffrey didn't know how much more he could take of Wesker's horrible foreplay, but he still cared for his biochemistry partner and was patient enough to try other things until he got the handle of it.

"Why don't you try putting my penis in your mouth," Jeffrey said, as a last attempt to try and get Wesker on board of the train of love.

"Why would I do that?" Wesker said, "I cannot eat it. I will not eat your penis; that is disgusting."

"No, I mean…sucking on it."

Wesker looked thoughtful. If it would save Jeffery's life then it would benefit them both. He shrugged, kneeling on the floor.

"If it means that my apartment will remain in its current condition, then I will do it to the best of my ability."

Wesker, not wanting to spare another moment in case Jeffery went into cardiac arrest - as his defribilator was in the other room - immediately went to town. Jeffery was astonished. Wesker _could _foreplay correctly. Wesker flicked his tongue on the tip of Jeffrey's penis a few times and then inserted it into his mouth, rubbing gently at it.

"Oh, so _this _is more your forte. All this time, I thought you were a Dom."

Wesker wondered why Jeffrey had thought he was part of the Domino's Pizza chain, but didn't ask questions. Perhaps Jeffrey just really liked pizza.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Don't stop! God, you're on a roll. Don't screw this up!"

Wesker complied, secure in the fact that there was a more efficient method to taking care of this that did not involve petroleum jelly of any sort. In fact, he sort of enjoyed it. The pubic hair gave off a musky smell that made him feel like he was exploring the Amazon. And the rhythm of stroking the remainder of Jeffrey's cock then tickling his balls pleased his desire for order. Soon, however, something unexpected happened.

"Oh god! Albert!"

Wesker immediately removed his mouth from his partner's penis.

"What? Do you need the E.R.?"

Jeffrey ejaculated onto Wesker's face. Wesker didn't know how to handle this fluid. He had only come across it after having dreams of Indiana Jones rubbing himself with strawberry jello and then waking up with his bed covered in this sticky substance. He had wondered before if it was the key to a new virus that would save mankind. He placed some of his fingers onto his face then took hold of the semen and inserted it into his mouth. It tasted a bit salty, but he liked it.

"Jeffrey, I think you would be a splendid manufacturer of fine goods. Have you ever thought about eugenics?"

"What? Don't tell me you're one of those weird-"

"We could unlock the hidden potential of mankind, you and I! The key to these hidden depths…it is within viruses, nature's own machines… We could use them to pick those locks, using this fluid… Jeffery, you …you have given me more inspiration than I have ever found in the thousands of medical journals I've read!"

Jeffrey flushed a deep shade of scarlet. He wondered where this would lead the two of them. Despite Wesker being eccentric, he found his antics charming in their own strange ways.

"Wesker, I want to introduce you to…Mr. Rio."

"…There's someone else in my apartment?"

"No, no! Here."

He reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a glittering pink fake penis. Wesker was amused at the sparkles shining from the anatomical model that Jeffery had chosen, but admired his dedication to science.

"You name your models? I do, as well. I have a favorite model of mine of the influenza virus that I keep inside of my kitchen. Its name is Chris."

"That's interesting, Wesker," Jeffery said, thinking of how he could fit his explanation in with Wesker's bizarre science-oriented roleplay. "But this is no mere model. It is meant to stimulate the prostate and coax this…uh…miracle fluid from your own…um…penis."

"Incredible!" Wesker exclaimed, "Are you a doctor of sexual medicine?"

"Yes," Jeffrey answered, starting to play along, "now listen to me carefully. Place yourself in the middle of the bed. Yes, lie on your back like that, and hug your knees. I will get the lubricant for Mr. Rio."

Wesker did as he was told, expecting an astonishing outcome. This night would change the world forever. With all of the scientific discoveries he was making, he was bound to do something large enough to create global change - yes, he thought. A term popped into his head. Complete. Global. Saturation. With the virus he would create with Jeffery, the genius doctor of sexual medicine who took his chemicals off the burner when he heated them for too long. He grinned to himself. Yes, there was no way this could go wrong now.

Jeffrey approached Wesker's backside and said gently, "Now just relax, Wesker. I know what I'm doing. I've done this to myself beforehand and am practiced in these matters."

"Good, Jeffrey! It's always wonderful to have a man on the field with actual experience!"

Jeffrey started rubbing a lubricated finger at the brim of his sphincter in a tease. Chills rose up and down Wesker's body as Jeffrey then wiggled it against his prostate. He didn't know why Jeffrey had decided to approach his anus, but if was for the good of sexual release, then he should keep silent.

"Now I will insert it in, Albert."

"My prostate…it feels different! Jeffery, you scientific genius!"

"Just hang on. The best is yet to come."

Wesker relaxed, basking in the warm, electric feeling coming over his body. It was like when he first touched Jeffery, but intensified a million times over. He was concerned that he might urinate himself, but the feeling outweighed that concern. Mr. Rio was magic.

"Are you alright?"

"You are wonderful! You will remain on my payroll for as long as you are alive!"

Wesker then felt a surge arose from him and sweep to the bottom of his prostate. Before he could stop himself, he ejaculated onto his black comforter. The afterglow took him over and he collapsed onto the bed, tired and overcome with pleasure. That was when he noticed it. The stickiness near him. He slowly rose and looked down at his comforter, his eyes wide and his jaw slacked in horror. Upon his black 900 thread count comforter…there was the fluid, melding into it, _ruining it_. The microfiber, destroyed. Though he could rationalize the fact that he needed this to happen or else he would die in his head, there it was. And it made him furious.

"Jeffery," he said, reaching over to his nightstand and retrieving his sunglasses to slip them on, "you have made a fatal error."

Jeffrey furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms. He didn't know why Wesker was complaining. He just had an orgasm for goodness sake. Jeffrey thought things were going smoothly considering all the failures they had before.

"I'm not sure what you're getting at, Albert."

"_Do not_ call me _Albert_." Wesker snarled, glaring at Jeffrey with a look that frightened him. He looked ready to kill.

"Wait, what? What's wrong?"

"Look at what you have done," Wesker whispered, his voice low and dangerous. "You have soiled my apartment, even though I trusted you. Now there is no choice but for me to incinerate the entire bed."

"…Or…you know…you could just wash it."

"What kind of idiocy is this?" Wesker screamed, reaching into his drawer and removing his handgun, "There is no way washing that comforter could restore it to its original glory. Microscopic remnants of that fluid are finding its way to the tempur material and rendering it useless. My budget…ruined!"

"Woah, put the gun away!" Jeffery cried, frightened. He knew Wesker was liable to fly off the handle, and he kind of liked it, but he never imagined something like this. "It's just a comforter!"

"NOOOO!" Wesker cried, turning the gun on his former friend's shin. Jeffery cried out and tumbled to the floor, bleeding on Wesker's white Tibetan wool rug. Wesker's eyes widened in horror.

"ARGH, WHAT THE FUCK?" Jeffery cried, cradling his leg. Wesker continued to stare.

"My god…" he whispered, "what have I done…?"

"NO SHIT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"Blood…all over my ten-thousand dollar rug!"

He paced back and forth, wondering what to do. The entire apartment would have to be abandoned. It was ruined. Jeffery ruined it. Wesker was almost on the verge of tears. Not only had he lost the security of his perfect apartment, but a potential subordinate had proved himself to be nothing but another problem. He wouldn't go back on his word. He'd keep Jeffery on his payroll, but it would not be the same. He would never visit his apartment again. He would never work at the same facility. It was too dangerous for him to be around Wesker. Something terrible would doubtlessly happen again.

"I'm getting the fuck out of here," Jeffrey yelled, running to the bathroom to get his clothes and messenger bag.

"JEFFREY, WAIT A MINUTE. THERE ARE WHITE TILES IN THERE!"

"FUCK YOU!"

In not more than a minute, Jeffrey appeared out of the bathroom in his clothes, hopping to the door, his leg still bleeding profusely. He needed a real doctor, and planned to switch out of his biochemistry class straightaway. He could find a nice bar and ask a strapping young man to take him on a ride of love. He was through with Wesker and his games. The man was psychotic.

Wesker on the other hand stared at the blood spots that spattered all over his apartment in horror. He didn't know where to start. Would he have to use an entire bottle of bleach? What about the smell? Wesker guessed he could use lime. But it would never be the same. If it wasn't for the fact that he would be billed, he would have torched the place tonight. However, he reasoned with himself that he could stay at Birkin's place for now until he found a new apartment that he could color code to his liking.

Even though Jeffrey had ruined everything, Wesker did relish the electric feeling that surged through him when Mr. Rio went deep inside him. He blushed slightly, remembering it, and contemplated investing in a plastic cover for his bed the next time a treasured male subordinate performed sexual release.

Epilogue

Years later, Jeffery got his master's degree in biological chemistry and secured a job at the prestigious Umbrella Corporation. He was excited to get started. He heard that they were working on some pretty interesting discoveries involving viruses. It reminded him of when Wesker shot him in the leg. He looked down at his shin as he rode the work train, remembering the night with a cold shiver going through his body. What ever became of Wesker? As far as he knew, Wesker's apartment was abandoned after it had been home-fumigated with a chlorine bomb the day after their encounter. He never saw him anywhere after that.

The train stopped, and Jeffery got off, carrying his briefcase with pride. He settled his hand into the pocket of his lab coat, still walking with a slight limp. He passed through three stages of security and introduced himself to everyone in the laboratory.

"Hey, Birkin, is that you? Fancy see-"

"YOU!"

"Oh god!"

"REMOVE THIS MAN FROM _MY LABORATORY _IMMEDIATELY! HE IS GOING TO BLEED ALL OVER EVERYTHING AND CAUSE ME TO LEAK FLUIDS!"

"Wesker, what are you talking about?" Birkin said, raising an eyebrow. Jeffery shook his head.

"No way. There is no. Fucking. Way." He left the Umbrella Corporation that very day and never came back.

A month later, there was an outbreak near Raccoon City.


End file.
